


A lovestory in five weddings

by Windfighter



Series: Winteriron week [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: 5+1 Things, Background Relationships, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Tony and Bucky meet at a wedding. Get together at a wedding. Break up at a wedding. Weddings are definately not their cup of tea.But... maybe it could be.





	A lovestory in five weddings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day two of the Winteriron week, prompt "Weddings"
> 
> I wanted to get the "Are you done yet?"-prompt in there as well but ended up not fitting it. so anyway, enjoy our two dumbasses as they attend all the weddings!

Tony had never been a fan of weddings. They were crowded, extravagant and unnecessary. He was however a fan of seeing Pepper's smile as he escorted her to the altar. Pepper kissed his cheek and he stepped to the side, watched as Maria took Pepper's hand and they both turned to the priest.

It was at the party afterwards that Tony met _him_ for the first time. He introduced himself as James Buchanan Barnes and Tony laughed.

”What kind of name is Barnes?”

”I dunno, what kind of name is Stark?”

James Buchanan Barnes smirked and Tony melted.

Weddings wasn't something Bucky liked. They were loud and crowded and never had a quiet corner where he could hide and keep watch. Still, when his childhood friend was getting married he couldn't really stay away. Steve was beaming when Peggy came up the aisle, but Bucky found Stark in the audience and flirted shamelessly in his direction. Stark glared at him, tried to focus on the ceremony, but his lips twitched.

They kissed during the party, both slightly intoxicated but grinning wildly.

”Wanna take this party somewhere quieter?”

”Thought you'd never ask, Grease Lightning.”

They went to Stark's place for a night neither would forget.

Tony would forever hate weddings. Bruce had invited him and he couldn't say no to one of his few friends. Bucky came along as his plus one and maybe that had been a bad choice. The ceremony had been beautiful, Betty looked great in her dress and Bruce swooned when he saw her. The party started, people ate, Tony and Bucky drank, danced and drank again and maybe it was the alcohol's fault or maybe it was the intoxication of love.

”You'll have to wear the dress for our wedding.”

Tony was joking, he wasn't planning on getting married, but Bucky refused to look at him.

”Like we'll ever get married anyway.”

The fight started, then they went their seperate ways and promised to never see each other again.

Bucky wanted to say no when Sam invited him to his and Rhodey's wedding, just because he knew Stark would be there as well. Sam's puppyeyes had convinced him, but he tried to stay as far away from Stark as possible. Fate seemed to have other plans and he found himself face to face with Stark on the dancefloor.

”Barnes.”

”Stark.”

Stark was trembling, almost vibrating fast enough to fall through the floor.

”You don't have to wear the dress, promise.”

They kissed and Bucky tried to ignore Sam's grinning face, but he was grinning just as badly himself. With Tony back at his side the world was finally right again.

Maybe weddings were alright, Tony decided, but the throwing of the bouquet was definately stupid. Bucky pushed him towards the group of women waiting for Carol and Maria to throw their bouquets and he glared at his partner. Somehow one of the bouquets ended up in his arms and he dropped it like he had been burned. Bucky laughed at him and pulled him in for a hug.

”Next time you catch the flowers.”

Bucky grinned.

”How about next time I _throw_ them?”

He pressed a small box into Tony's hand and Tony couldn't breathe, stared at the box, at Bucky, at the box. His hands trembled as he opened it to reveal a thin ring made from red and yellow gold.

”Is this...?”

Bucky just smiled and Tony closed the box again.

”Yes”, he whispered.

”What was that?”

”Yes, I will marry you!”

Tony threw his arms around Bucky's neck and gave his fiancé a deep and intense kiss.

They decided on a small ceremony in the city hall to save both of their sanity. Rhodey and Steve were invited as witnesses and the paparazzi somehow found out about it. Tony went with a regular black and white tuxedo while Bucky wore a silvery one. Neither had a bouquet to throw. Tony squeezed Bucky's hand and Bucky squeezed back.

”Do you, Anthony Edward Stark, take James Buchanan Barnes as your husband?”

”I do.”

Tony's eyes were definately not filling up with happy tears.

”And do you, James Buchanan Barnes, take Anthony Edward Stark as your husband?”

”Forever and always.”

Bucky's eyes weren't filling up either, at least he would never admit it.

”I now pronounce you husband and husband.”

They kissed, Rhodey and Steve cheered and flashes went off from the paparazzi. Neither of the newly wed cared and for one short moment they quietly agreed that not all weddings are torture.


End file.
